


Two Way Street

by teamrebecchi



Category: Neighbours (TV), neighfics - Fandom
Genre: Everything Hurts, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Supportive Family Relationships, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamrebecchi/pseuds/teamrebecchi
Summary: After an unexpected confrontation, Elly is forced to question her friendship with Leo and if he trusts her, leading to revelation and development in their friendship she hadn't been coming.





	1. Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss anything relating to this fic; feel free to message me at @sonyarebecchi on tumblr or @teamrebecchi on twitter :)

_“Trusting is hard. Knowing who to trust, even harder.”_    
**Maria V. Snyder**

 

 _“Do you trust me?”_ Elly asked sadly.

 _“What?”_ Leo responded surprised by the question.

_“Do you?”_

_“Of course, I trust you. Why?”_

_“Just wondering that’s all.”_ Elly smiled gently as she turned away from Leo to look at the ground.

 _“What’s this about?”_ Leo asked, stopping abruptly as Elly continued to walk slowly.

 _“Elly?”_ Leo called out catching Elly’s attention as she stopped, taking a deep breath before turning around to face him and he walked to catch up to her.

_"Did someone say something?”_

_“Not exactly.”_

Leo tilted his head and looked at her softly, attempting to encourage Elly to talk about what was wrong.

 _“Mannix.”_ Elly whispered.

 _“What about him?”_ Leo asked, trying to maintain his composure.

_“You told me to trust you and not go out with him and I did because that’s what friends do, they listen and trust each other but… But you won’t tell me what happened and Mishti knows and Dipi and Jack and Amy and David and your dad-“_

_“To be fair,”_ Leo responded cutting Elly off. _“I only told Mishti and David, okay? They told everyone else what happened.”_

 _“That’s not the point, Leo.”_ Elly responded sadly. _“You won’t tell me what’s going on. Everyone else gets an explanation and I’m expected to just take your word for it and I… I just don’t understand. I tell you everything and the only thing you’ll tell me about Mannix is that he isn’t a good guy and to stay away from him.”_

_“I know it sounds bad but…”_

_“You think?”_

_“This isn’t a big secret or anything, I swear.”_

_“Right. So, you just don’t want to tell me, is that it? You know, I don’t expect you to tell me all your deep dark secrets I just… I guess I just didn’t expect to be the only person you would keep the truth from.”_ Elly replied coldly.

 _“I don’t want to lie to you, Elly.”_ Leo whispered, regretfully.

Elly snapped back. “ _You could’ve fooled me!”_

 _“Look, I…”_ Leo mumbled, cutting himself off because he said anything else.

 _“What?”_ Elly replied harshly.

_“I don’t want you mixed up in any of this, okay? Things could… it’s just a really messy situation and I don’t want you to get involved. It could end really badly.”_

_“That excuse only works if you don’t tell anyone",_ Elly remarked, her tone becoming bitter the longer the conversation continued. " _You can’t use it when you are only keeping one person in the dark, when only one person doesn’t know the truth.”_

 _“I didn’t tell them the truth.”_ Leo snapped back.

 _“What?”_ Elly replied confused. _“So, you lied to them?!”_

_“I didn’t exactly lie.”_

_“Oh! Well, whatever you want to call it then.”_

_“I was desperate. I was backed into a corner with no way out and I needed to say something. I needed help and I needed them to stop asking questions, it was the easiest explanation to give them.”_

_“Both times?”_ Elly asked, unconvinced.

 _“YES!”_ Leo shouted, startling Elly causing her to jump before his tone became softer. _“Sorry. I'm sorry. Look, I wish I could give you a better answer than that but… I just really need to trust me.”_

 _“You’re not serious?”_ Elly scoffed as her voice started to break up.

_“I know I’m asking a lot but this is something I just really need you to take my word that you’re better off not knowing anything about.”_

Elly shook her head in disbelief and took a deep breath before looking Leo in the eyes.“ _If I hadn’t trusted you and called the date with Mannix off, would you have told me the same lie you told everyone else?”_

 _"I don't know."_ Leo whispered, having been taken back by the question and despite wanting to reassure Elly that he wouldn't have lied, couldn't bring himself to say the words. 

 _“Wow!”_ Elly laughed bitterly to myself, turning around and walking away from Leo. _“Guess I should be grateful then, huh?”_

 


	2. Shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this chapter contains spoilers for 'two halves of the same whole' chapter 4 so if you are intending to read it, i would suggest waiting before you read this chapter. 
> 
> \- for now, this is the last chapter in this fic however, that might change should i decide to expand more on this story which could happen.

_“But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you.”_

**David Levithan**

 

 _“I don’t know.”_ Elly whispered to herself as she held her head in her hand and closed her eyes. _“How can you not know?”_

How could three little words do so much damage?

She didn’t have an answer in mind when she asked Leo about Mannix, she just wanted to prove Amy wrong and have Leo put her mind at ease so she wouldn’t have to think about it anymore but instead, it turned into a mess. A situation without any real answers. Just being confronted with the reality that Leo couldn’t be honest and admit he would have lied to her if she questioned him. She knew, deep down that there was no good answer – nothing good was going to come about from this, especially once Leo admitted he’d lied to everyone and there was no response that wouldn’t have hurt her or their friendship but it would have been better if he’d just said ‘no’. It would have broken her heart to hear him admit he wouldn’t have told her the truth but at least he would have been honest about it.

The fact that this was Leo, of all people was what made it hurt more. He was someone who she trusted and he was always concerned about her and her welfare, which in itself set him apart from the other men in her life. The ones who used her, who tried to control or looked down on her and wanted her to change everything about herself because she was behaving in a way, they didn’t like and going so far as to claim it was stopping them from wanting to be with her. They were always more concerned about themselves than her or too jealous to ever pay her any real attention because she was something, they only as long as they couldn’t have her.

But Leo was never like that.

Even from the very first moment they met. She’d been drinking a lot that night and he looked after her, got her home safely. It was first time she’d felt that there was a guy who cared about her without wanting something in return. He was still like that. He knew who she was. He saw her for the person she was and he liked that person – flaws and all. The way she overreacted and panicked and worried about everything and he never questioned or judged her. He just sat back and listened to her and was there for her, whenever she needed him. Worrying about her, offering support while not trying to take over or force her into anything.

She never experienced that before and at the time, it was hard to believe it was actually real. Now, it just made it hurt even more. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed and looking down as there was a gentle knock on the door, catching her attention as she called out, softly.

_“Yeah.”_

The door opened slowly and Susan poked her around it, smiling gently. _“Hey. Are you alright?”_

Elly nodded, faintly smiling as she responded softly. _“Why?”_ She tilted her head before her phone went off, alerting her that she had a message.

 _“Do you need to get that?”_ Susan asked, pointing to the phone as she stepped into the room.

 _“Um…”_ Elly hesitated, looking at the phone and the message for a few seconds before waving her hand away. _“No. It’s just… It’s Leo and I don’t feel like dealing with him right now.”_

 _“Is this because of Amy?”_ Susan asked softly, catching Elly by surprise as she leaned back. _“She hurt a lot of people that night.”_

 _“I know that.”_ Elly whispered as she took a deep breath and looked down. _“It’s just… She got into my head and… I really tried to stop thinking about… about what she said but… I couldn’t do it and,”_ Elly shook her head as she closed her eyes. “When I asked Leo about it… well, he pretty much confirmed she was telling the truth.”

_“About what?”_

_“Oh, um… It’s not important.”_

Susan nodded, attempting to turn around before she stopped and paused, looking over at Elly. _“Did you tell Leo what happened? What Amy said?”_

Elly shook her head and looked down. _“I… I didn’t want him to think she was trying to ruin our friendship.”_

_“Sounds to me like that’s what she’s done.”_

Susan walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as Elly sat there, staring at the door before looking down at her phone, tossing it around as she took a deep breath and dialed 121.

 _“You have one new voice message.”_ A woman’s voice stated. 

_“Elly…_

_You know, I’m actually glad you’re not picking up because, there are a few things I wanted to say and I’m not sure I would be able to say it if you were there.”_ Leo said softly as he took a deep breath.

 _I know you don’t want to hear this but… the truth is I really don’t know what I would have done. That sounds like a cop out, I know but it’s true.”_ Elly shook her head as she turned to the side, holding her hand over her mouth. _“I want to say that I would have told you the truth or I would have told you the same thing I told everyone else but I really don’t know if I would have done that. I never really… I guess I never thought about it. You see…_

 _I’m not really used to people believing me… about anything. You know, just… just taking my word for it without needing proof that I wasn’t lying. Even when I was a kid, mum and… no one believed anything I said, they always thought I was lying and if David didn’t back me up then no one listened and they didn’t particularly care either. But you… You believe me. I didn’t need to constantly prove myself with you and that just… it meant a lot to me and I guess I took you for granted and I’m sorry. It’s just not something that I’m used to and aside from you, there was only one other person in my life who did that but… they’re gone now.”_ Leo’s voice momentarily broke up before he cleared his throat. “ _It was nice. Knowing you believed me and trusted me without demanding anything in return._

 _I don’t want to lie to you but… I can’t tell you what you want to know either.  I’m not putting that on you. So, I guess what I’m saying is…”_ Leo’s voice started to break up and he sounded as though he was on the verge of tears, taking several deep breaths as Elly sat there, nervously waiting for what he was going to say next. _“You mean so much to me, Elly and… and I love you and I’m really going to miss having you in my life but it’s… it’s for the best.”_

 _Goodbye, Elly.”_ Leo’s whispered before he hung up the phone.

‘Goodbye?’

Elly thought to herself, in surprise as her mouth started to tremble and tears filled her widened eyes and she continued to hold the phone next to her ear. She didn’t know how to feel or what to make of his ‘goodbye’ message.

 _"He... he let me go?"_ Elly whispered under her breath, confused as she started thinking to herself. 'He just walked away from years of friendship because... of Mannix? Because I questioned him?'

The more she thought about it, the less sense it made. Leo would never just throw in the towel that quickly. _"_ _That's not like him."_

Elly suddenly dropped the phone. " _Oh, my God!"_ Grabbing hold of her head as she looked down and started to cry.

'Amy... God! What have I done?'


End file.
